dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Chance/1
is a work in progress, if you have any ideas please leave them on the talk page. Introduction There are some people who see odd builds as being useless. Strength Enutrofs, Agility Fecas etc. But just because 99% of a class is one build, doesn't mean that the remaining 1% who've chosen an odd build are wrong. A good example of a so called odd build that isn't half bad is a chance osamodas. Osamodas are generally either Intelligence and Vitality. That's not to say they're better builds, just that they're the stereotypical builds for an osa. It's strange really why there are so few Chance osas, given that being chance has many advantages over other builds. Positives * Only one attack spell. At first this may seem a disadvantage, as it means less variety, however when you think about it's actually a benefit. An int osa will spend fourty-five points maxing all of their attack spells (Crow, Ghostly Claw and PoC), a chance oas will only spend fifteen (thirty if you include a weapon skill). This means an extra fifteen to thirty spell points, which gives you more points to spend on summons/buffs. * More AP efficient. Lashing Claw only costs 3 AP at lv. 6, unlike Ghostly Claw which still costs 4. It also hits more than Crow, and has better range than PoC. Also till lv. 6 Lashing hits more than Ghostly Claw for the same AP cost. At lv.6 Lashing Claw is comparable to a Sadida's Bramble. * Better drop rate. More chance means more PP, which means more chance of drops, and as you know it's always good to have more drops. Negatives * Slightly slower. Intelligence gives more initiative than chance, this means that most int osas should (Purely based on stats) be faster than a chance ones. * Less healing. Intelligence boosts heals, hence int osas can heal their summons more with Animal Healing. Also there isn't an option to use a Boogey Wand or other healing weapons, which can be helpful in team situations. * No/Smaller AoE. Chance osas lose out on PoC with its decent sized AoE. Although a smaller AoE can be obtained by using Hammers. Characteristic Points Osamodas soft caps Osamodas's Characteristics * Chance: This is a Chance build, and as of such Chance is the key stat. It increases your damage, as well as raising your Prospecting. It should probably be the only thing raised for a long time (If not forever). Scrolling it before putting stat points into will give you a boost at lower levels, though the difference is minimal at 150+. * Vitality: An old favourite of Osamodas. Without the summoner the summon can't exist and as of such is no help. Lasting longer is important for any class, however, it may be tempting at lower levels, it doesn't increase your damage. Some would say to place points into it during the mid lvs. (30~80ish) if you need help surviving in Prespic Set. But that's not advisable, once lv. 100+ vitality is very easy to obtain with equipment, and from the 10 HP per level boost. Scrolling is as usual, helpful, but pretty expensive. * Intelligence: Although this may be tempting to raise, this is a Chance build. And as of such it is best to leave intelligence alone. Scrolling can be helpful for healing with Animal Healing, though it's not a must. * Strength: Its not recommended to raise this, though it increases the mighty Whips damage. Scrolling is helpful, and recommended for later levels. * Agility: Has its uses, the increased Critical Hit rate and Dodge lock rate is always a nice bonus. A good thing to scroll. * Wisdom: Wisdom should not be raised with stat points, though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. Raising your Characteristics # If you can afford it fully scroll chance to 101. Although the difference between scrolled and non scrolled becomes tiny at epic levels (About 15 points come 150) it's nice just to have the boost at lower levels. # Raise chance to 300 (4:1 soft cap) regardless of whether you scrolled or not. # After hitting 300 chance you must decide which path you want to take. More chance to increase your damage, intelligence for a kind of hybrid, strength to increase Whip's damage, wisdom to level faster, vitality to last longer or agility to increase your dodge rate and critical hits. # You should also aim to fully scroll everything. Although this is more of a epic level thing you should do as soon as you can afford to. Spells Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2~11: Save points, then raise Summoning of Gobball to lv. 5. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Bear Cry to lv. 5. * Lv. 22~27: Raise High Energy Shot to Lv. 4. * Lv. 28~37: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to lv. 5. * Lv. 38~47: Raise Summoning of Prespic to 5. It can be useful to have, though it depends on you as a person. * Lv. 48~50: Raise Feline Movement to lv. 3. * Lv. 51~60: Save points, then raise Natural Defense to lv. 5. * Lv. 61~70: Raise Whip to lv. 5. * Lv. 71~80: Save points, then raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to lv. 5. You should also unlearn Summoning of Gobball. * Lv. 81~90: Raise Summoning of Crackler to lv. 5. (10 points left over) * Lv. 91~100: Save points then raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to lv. 5. (10 points left over) * Lv. 101~106: With the 10 spare points from unlearning Summoning of Gobball and the 5 from reaching 105, raise Hammer Skill to 6. * Lv. 107~112: Raise Bear Cry to 6. * Lv. 113~117: Save points, then raise Whip to lv. 6. * Lv. 118~129: Raise Feline Movement to lv. 6. * Lv. 130~136: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to lv. 6. (1 point left over) Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Notes on leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. And so at the end of the day, where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. At the end of the day there's a good saying out there which applies well to training: You get out what you put in. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in Incarnam it's the best place for you, while your there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard, if you feel like a challenge join a group and do the Incarnam Dungeon. * Lv. 12~20: Face Snapper's in the Astrub Rocky Inlet, they're pretty simple just stay out of their range. They've only got 3 MP so you can easily run away. * Lv. 21~36: Small mobs of Lousy Pig Shepherds, or you could try Blops. Both are pretty easy and simple. Best to only take solo ones, though an extra Biblop might not hurt... You could also try solo Trunknids though they're hard to find, maybe even a Treechnid if you feel up to it. * Lv. 37~47: Here's where the fun starts. You can stick to fighting on the Lousy Pig Plain or the Blop Prairie steadily increasing the mob sizes as you improve. You should now be able to fight Treechnids so long as you're careful. You can also try the old Osamodas favourite Fungi Masters, only face low level ones though, and ones which are in small groups. If you feel like a change join a group for Gobball Dungeon, it's one of the most run dungeons in dofus so it shouldn't be hard to find a group * Lv. 48~80: The long haul, as you won't have much new in terms of spells, you'll just be stuck facing the same old things. Keep increasing the mob sizes though and you should stay on top of things. Fungi Masters are the main thing to face really, there's plenty of them around. You can still fight Treechnids for a bit, same goes for Pigs, but they aren't recommended to stay on forever. * Lv. 80~90: Although you've got your first decent summon for 60 or so levels you'll still feel like your 70. The pushback can be useful though, Kanigers are a group option. If you're soloing best to stick at Fungi Masters, whatever you decide only 10 levels to go, though you can also try large Blop mobs, maybe even Blop Dungeon with a good group. * Lv. 90~100: The home straight. At last you'll have a powerhouse with you in the form of Crackler, and so it's time to move onto something new. Kanigers, Koalaks and Dopples in the Dopple Territory are good group options. When soloing you could try small Kaniger mobs, Plain Boars though they're more for 100+, small mobs of Chafers in the Cemetery of Bonta or for old times sake Fungi Masters. * Lv. 100~120: So you've got Red Wyrmling, now it's time to face some serious things. When soloing you can try Plain Boars, Kanigers, Chafer maybe even small Koalak mobs. When in groups you can try decent sized Koalak mobs, large Kaniger mobs, Dreggons, Dopples and monsters across Pandala (Fire, Earth and Water are genreally the best). * Lv. 120+: From here on then it's pretty repetitive. You can continue soloing where you were before, as well things on Minotoror Island, though obviousley with bigger mobs. In groups you can try the numerous high level dungeons out there, or the high level areas Fungus Cavern, Dreggon Sanctuary, Agony V'Helley, The Zoth Village, Putrid Peat Bog, Bottomless Peat Bog, Dark Jungle and other areas on Otomais or if you're in a good enough group you could take Ghosts in Nolifis Land. From here there's little change so just stick with it, make sure to take a variety of things now and then though ^^. Equipment Sets Weapons Weapons are key for the Chance Osa, although good, Lashing Claw cannot match up to PoC in terms of damage. That's where your weapons come in, it's also a way to get a slight AoE (With Hammers). Hats * Lv. 1 Adventurer Hat (Young Adventurer Set): Although in terms of stats it's pretty poor, the set bonus is great for low levels, if it's too expensive Flud (Boon Set) is an option. * Lv. 19 Farmer's Sunhat (Farmer Set): Wisdom for leveling and the set gives a nice chance bonus also. Boots Cloaks Amulets Rings * Lv. 1: Adventurer Ring (Young Adventurer Set) Although in terms of stats it's pretty poor, the set bonus is great for low levels. If it's too expensive [[]] (Boon Set) is an option. * Lv. 10 Sponge Ring (Sponge Set) good for the extra +1 Summon. It's best to use it for your second ring slot, so that you can have the bonuses of Young Adventurer Set as well as the extra summon. * Lv. 12 Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens(Farmer Set) an alternative to Sponge Ring. * Lv. 1XX: Dragon Pig Ring (Dragon Pig Set) A great ring, perfect for that second ring slot. It gives all you want really, Wisdom, Chance, Vitality and even more. * Lv. 1XX: Ancestral Ring (Ancestral Set) To go with the rest of the set. Although the set bonus isn't too great the stand alone peices more than make up for it. * Lv. 1XX: Minotot Bracelet (Minotot Set) An option, albeit a exepensive one. It's similar in stats to your Ancestral Ring though it does come with more bonuses. It's a replacement for your old Dragon Pig Ring if you can afford it. * Lv. 1XX: Mopy King Sovereign Seal (Sovereign Set) A lovely ring if ever there was one. Goes with the set well Belts Pets/Mounts Pets and Mounts are a different matter from normal equipment, they can be very varied, giving from tiny boosts, to very large once raised. In terms of which is beter, then that's personal preference, it's also up to you, what sort of one you go for. Pets +Chance * Water Bwak: Probably the most common +Chance Pet, it has a genrally long feeding time, good for once it's maxed, harder to raise it. It does give a nice solid, cheap and easy +80 Chance once it's maxed. * Wabbit (pet): An alternative to a Water Bwak, although not as common it has a similar feeding time and may prove easier for some to raise. +Prospecting * Baby Crowdzilla: Pretty cheap to buy, easy to feed and a short feeding time. Only +40 PP though. Useful if you're after a small PP boost, not too good come higher levels though, when you want as much Prospecting as possible. * Nomoon: The only pet which gives +80 PP. Hard to obtain, it takes forever to max it though and its food is expensive. For most people who are after +80 PP it's probably best to get a Turquoise Mount instead (Assuming they're readily available on your server) there are those epic level players who prefer it though, as it allows them to swap from their battle pet/mount to their PP one. +Life * Gobtubby: The most common pet for +life. It's easy to obtain, relatively easy to max and with a +150 (165 if improved stats) life bonus, makes it a good pet to get. * Ghast: Not so popular as a tubby, it gives the same maximums but is harder to feed, and for most would take longer to max. Wisdom * Pink Dragoone: The most obvious of the +Wis pets, with a max of 50 (55 if improved stats) it's a good buy if you want to lv. Unfortunatley it's pretty expensive to buy. * Minifoux: The other +Wis subscription pet, although it can give the same maximum as the Dagoone it's not as popular. Why is this? It's a soul eater, and feeds of Firfouxes. This makes it probably pointless for lv. <100. That said, if you can kill fouxes easily and regularily it's probably better than a Dragoone. * Bloody Koalak: Probably the coolest looking of the +Wis pets, it's pretty hard to get. And requires expensive food. You shouldn't really buy one, but if your strong enough to do Skeunk's Hideout then it's probably an option, given that you should be able to get it's food easily enough. Mounts +Chance * Indigo Dragoturkey: The Dragoturkey equivalent of the Water Bwak, save for the extra Vit. Once maxed it's +80 Chance as well as a +50 Vit bonus. Better than the Bwak? Up to you. * Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey: Gives summons, gives chance, gives life, gives initative, although it's slighty less than a pure breed this is a good option. PvP Guide This is just a very general, very stereotypical and very simple PvP guide. It's mereley a few bits of information on how to approach a class, it's very hard to have a complete PvP guide, as there are many variables, such as the map, what equipment they have and so forth. In the right situation, you should be able to kill any class so long as they're the same level and it's one on one. Cras When faced with the "Archers" of Dofus, then what would a sensible thing to do be.... get up close, fast. Use summons and buff their MP to catch a Cra (Crackler/Gobball), hopefully that will distract them, allowing you to catch up to them. As well as this try to block their LoS, as many Cras good spells need it. Keep in mind that high Cras may use a close combat weapon, so always be cautious. Ecaflips Being a class which plays heavily on luck, fights with Ecas will often vary, even more so than other classes. Try to avoid close combat with them, as a lot of Strength ones have some very nasty weapons. They do have some ranged attacks, though these are generally not so damaging (Heads or Tails even heals a little). Eniripsas Despite being "Healers", high level Enis can be very tough, given that they can restore themselves pretty much to full HP. Even if the Eni's only attacking once every three turns and healing all the other turns, then you're still going to die eventually. Despite this Osas' do have a chance, be it a small one. If you can get it so that they're using all of their AP to heal themselves then you can win (Think a lot of Cracklers), if this happens simply keep buffing your summons. Slowly their damage will increase, it may take a while but you'll have a chance. Fecas A tough foe in PvP, they can cut your damage, and if needed become immune to damage for a time. Hold them up with summons, and avoid landing on their glyphs. If things get dicey they'll Immunity, if this happens summons good old Wyrmling to unbewitch. Iops Another tough oponent. It's hard to suggest strategies as their are many different effective Iop builds (Agility, Intelligence, +Damage, Strength...). As a general rule stay bacl, hit them from afar and hold them up with summons. Osamodas' Same class fights are always going to be interesting. When facing another Osamodas then it's best to, well, think like an Osamodas. Try to anticipate their moves, think what they're likely to summon or what they're going to try and hit you with. At the end of the day then just think what you would do in their situation. A lot of the time a good, strong Whip can be crucial. Pandawas An odd oponent to face. They have a poweful summon in the form of their Pandawasta which can hold you up for a while. Although they have a variety of odd moves they're not the most powerful class in PvP. They often rely a lot on linear spells and +Range equipment. So try to hold them up with your own summons. Sacriers A very tough oponent for PvP. They can deal massive damage with Punishment and they can also hit massive with their close combat weapons (Often Daggers). As well as their massive attacks they also have a ton of HP] making them very hard to kill let alone survive. They can also buff themselves via their Punishments (Though this has a minimal impact in PvP as they often won't take too many hits when they are buffing). Despite this they do have one weakness, and that's their lack of range. With the exception of a few spells (Moon Hammer, Assault, Leek Pie etc.) then they have no long ranged attacks and thus have a much harder time of getting you into close combat. That said they can drag you in if you stand linear to them, with Attraction as well as Transpositioning closer to you by swapping with your summons. If you want to have a chance against them stay back, weaken them from afar, avoid summoning near to you incase they swap with your summons lastly don't hit them when they use one of their punishments as they do recieve a boost, though it may not be much. If you can stay at range and weakne them then you should be safe, though staying out of their LoS is a good idea as well, just incase. Sadidas Sadidas can easily be strong in PvP. They have a good mix of damaging spells often with a lot of range, they can unbewitch, they can summon, they have several spells which take MP and they often come with a strong weapon. All these things combine to make an effective fighter. As an Osamodas then their summons are the least of your worries. They're nowhere near strong enough to survive one Whip and as of such won't last long enough to cause you much harm. When it comes to their MP taking spells then you can either hope you dodge (Though that's not possible with (Soothing Bramble) or use summons to hit them whilst you are low on MP. Try to stay out of their immediate range, to avoid any close combat attacks (Again summons can help keep them at bay) and as for their ranged spells, just try to obstruct them. Xelors A tough oponent. Being a class specialised in taking AP it is more than likely that you will end up with very little, if any, of it. As of such you will often find yourself very limited when it comes to what spells to use as, simply put, you won't have enough AP for a lot of them. Xelors do have one major weakness though as, due to 1.25.0, a large amount of their spells have awkward range. They are still effective at mid range as they were post 1.25.0, just they suffer when in close combat or at far distances. This means that to stand a better chance you either close them down and surround them (Think lots of Gobballs) or you summon a lot but back away. At close range/far distances then Xelors have a much harder time taking AP, in effect halving their fighting abilities. Battle Style Progress Final Notes Overall the Chance Osamodas is a good, solid build. It's relatively simple to make and is pretty easy to play too. Although it lacks qualities of other Osamodas builds it does have redeeming features, enough so to make it a very good path to take. It's a lovely option for those who don't want to conform to the standard Intelligence/Vitality builds. And although it's not for everyone, though no build is, it's good for those who like to take the slightly less trodden path.